1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to integrated circuits (ICs) having variable capacitors. More specific implementations involve barium-strontium-titanate (BaSrTiO3) (BST) variable capacitors.
2. Background Art
Variable capacitors allow capacitance to be altered electronically or mechanically. Variable capacitors may be used for impedance matching, to set the resonance frequency in a circuit, and the like. Some variable capacitors include a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) architecture. Some existing MIM capacitors include a barium strontium titanate (BST) layer. Variable capacitors utilizing a BST layer vary capacitance through the application of a voltage.